A fuel injector is configured to permit a flow of combustible liquid like fuel in response to an electrical signal. Advanced engine technology requires precise control over the opening and closing times of a fuel valve within the injector in order to perform high-precision injection. If the combustion engine is of the piston type, multiple injection phases during one stroke of one piston in one cylinder of the engine may be required. As members of the valve are bound to physical masses, practical behaviour of the valve may differ from idealized theoretical behaviour which may foresee infinitely high opening or closing velocities or a linear relationship between the pulse length of an electrical signal for opening the valve and an actual flow of liquid through the valve.